dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarc Higrejouto (Universe L-137)
Zarc Higrejouto is a re-occurring antagonist within the High School DxD universe of L-137. Raised in a broken family, and brought up by his abusive foster parents, Zarc was originally a loving and compassionate boy, forgiving the endless torture he had been inflicted on. Seeing Rias Gremory as her salvation, his desire to be cherished by her ultimately directed him to go insane and transform into Zarc, the Dragon Overlord. Appearance Due to Zarc having been born with a rare genetic trait, he has silver hair with light green highlights. He parts some locks of his hair to the side, and possess yellow azure eyes. His face has straight-like eyes, and has a slight curve towards his chin, giving him a "chinny" facial appearance. He wears a blue and white casual jacket with orange borders. He is also shown to wear thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a largely faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. From a first glance, he looks like an out-of-place cowboy with a weird sense of wardrobe fashion. Personality Zarc's initial personality can be compared to that of a happy-go-lucky person; a benevolent and passionate young man with an ambition to accomplish his personal goals. However, a number of years that he had to put up with his foster parent's abusive behaviors, alongside the neglect from his rich aunts and uncles, constantly pushes Zarc over the edge as he tried to guarantee his own happiness. He initially believed that all his sufferings would be worth it when he can start over with a girl he desired. In time, he purposely got killed by his foster parents just to be closer to Rias Gremory's peerage, whom he's willing to do anything for her sake. He can show extreme aggression and passion, a desire to be Rias Gremory's only mate, and sadistic streaks. Zarc's most defining and persistent trait is his intense desire to become Rias Gremory's mate, which drove him insane alongside his dragons' grudge against the three factions. In his own twisted view, Zarc sees Rias' expectations for him to stay strong and by her side as the overall motivation of absorbing his dragons, attempts to destroy everyone. History Zarc was a resident of the Original DxD Universe: He was the son of a rich heritage bloodline known as the Higrejoutos: a powerful mafia family that made its monopoly on advancing new and affordable technology for the general public, with businesses expanding from Japan to the U.S.A. Due to this famed notoriety and with the announcement of their baby Zarc, his original parents were killed from assassination by an unknown killer while working on another supercomputer-like model, and so he got transported to an orphanage, orchestrated by one of their aunts. He was taken into the orphanage straight away but got immediately adopted by a couple with promising backgrounds just minutes later. When bringing him in, he realized that their plan was to legally own him in order to take over the Higrejoutos' fortune and become the new rich elites of this world. For years, he endured lots of abusive progress to get to the fortune: tolerating the executions of innocent workers and scientists who have spoken in favor of his release from the parents, but far too little to avail. Despite this, he believed that all of his sufferings will be worth it in the end: that someone will save him from this suffering, and that he hopes the people that he let die will forgive him. When he reached the age of 17, one of the last original Higrejoutou's heir died due to assassination. This gave him the perfect opportunity to step in to reclaim what was rightfully his, with his foster parents inheriting all the glory. But since the distrust of the heir led to a great disconnect between the world and them, the entire wealth of the Higrejoutous suddenly disappeared: the value of the family suddenly didn't matter anymore. Deep hatred quickly filled the foster parent's hearts and tortured him days on end for evidence of the Higrejoutou's wealth whereabouts. Although he didn't know, his foster parents didn't believe him and submitted him to starvation and waterboarding torture every day. Eventually, he had the willpower and escaped their compound and went to Kuoh Academy in search of guidance, but he intentionally got himself killed, by aiming the stun gun at his eyes. At the exact same time, Rias Gremory appeared before him at his brink of death, took him in, into the peerage, saying to him that even though his life may be filled with tragedies from now on, he can live for her sake. Zarc took this as a message literally to build up his worth into trying to be someone close to her; a reward he would dream for to make his miserable life worth it. From that point, he trained in his own ways, under the guidance of Rias and Akeno themselves, that he could be considered worthy. He found out that he was very skilled in calling out Dragons with his newfound dragon abilities to aid him in his battles and quickly gained the advantage on Devil Rating Games, soon becoming a skilled champion and widely known as a celebrity in the newly conceived Rias Gremory Peerage, despite his evil piece being associated to that of a bishop. During his sparring session with one of Riser's many wives, Zarc accidentally severely injured two of his peerage's body, scaring them with heavy burns, with Rias scolding Zarc for how brutal he went. That act horrified Zarc: he didn't want to mercilessly tear down his opponent, because he saw it as non-acceptable to Rias and a bad trait to get rid of. Despite this, the audience of the Rating games kept cheering for him, and Zarc had to choose to be brutal, but only acting it. He would lead his dragons to hold down his opponents, while the other dragon charged in for an attack, but intentionally missing so that Zarc can deal the final blow, but with light force. He would one of his dragons to cast a sleeping spell onto the peerage members, and only making it look as if he won that rating game. Rias, despite scolding him earlier, while not a big change of this change, but also not wanting to hurt his emotions, congratulated his victory nonetheless and encouraged him to become a better opponent, but compassionate enough to respect his rival's honor. Same with before, Zarc took this advice literally and his fighting became more violent, forgetting to act on it, but because of Rias saying compassion is important as a fighter, he never left his opponent in serious condition. He would instead, play the long game and always intentionally holding himself back until the opponent exhausted itself or the crowd demanded a quick finish. It wasn't until the sudden arrival of Issei to the Rias Gremory peerage is when Zarc started to become paranoid. However as he continued to witness Rias being rescued by Issei Hyoudou when he was still busy recovering from a wound that Riser's peerage inflicted onto him while holding himself back tremendously due to compassion on the battlefield, Zarc changed his view of competition, and became more and more ruthless, with himself became obsessed with being with Rias. Zarc eventually became one of the highest-ranking devils, rivaling that of Issei and of the original descendants of Lucifer after 10 long years. But one of the most notable changes was that Issei had married Rias Gremory. From then on, a dark hatred burned deeply inside Zarc's soul: he questioned why a measly lowlife who never experienced decades of torture was able to grasp the rewards of a goddess he admired, while a man such as himself when working hard to accomplish his own happiness, got easily taken away. It also didn't help that he couldn't act the same around Rias, or any other women in the Occult Research Club. The girls would often make excuses as to why they wouldn't accept Zarc's help, or going with him on dates, all because they fawned over Issei. During one of his "friendly" matches against Issei and Rias' peerages, Zarc finally let go of his self restraints and went all-out against him. Thanks to his cunning knowledge of knowing where to hit, and his use of Dragons as well as their abilities, helped him trump over the power of Issei's Sacred gear. He quickly won, but due to his dark philosophy, he turned and asked his audience if they wanted more action and entertainment in exchange for his demise. Issei, already beating down, firmly said no, and even Rias herself pleaded with Zarc to stop and wanting to prevent anything nastier to come by. Still, the audience replied that they wanted more: more of the brutal fighting styles that Zarc always displayed, with seeing the opponents writhing around in pain and agony. To his twisted enlightenment, he summoned the four dragons that he fights with, to literally destroy Issei and everything in his path, opening his opportunity to release all the rage that he had kept: all those years of abuse and neglect finally paying off with his death. but just as Zarc was about to deal the final blow, Issei's harem came to his aid, shielding the attack and carrying Issei away. Rias, heartbroken that her own servant would disobey her direct orders, banished Zarc from her peerage, stripping his status as a bishop, with Issei vowing to kill him if he ever came back. The rest of Issei's girls berated Zarc: Asia tearfully declared him a monster not deserving of being with Rias, with Koneko punching him in the gut for even thinking of killing Issei, and Akeno angrily shouting that she does not want to see him again. And with that, his status as a high ranking devil also got taken away, thanks to Sirzechs' personal orders. Feeling abandoned by his new family, Zarc left Kuoh in tears and traveled the world as a stray devil, over time becoming more darker and violent by each passing day. He got around by accepting various assassination contracts to support himself, and his dragons sensing his anger, helped him to grow sadistic in nature. With each passing year, he grew hatred to the devils for what they did to him: to Issei that he was completely removed of fame and glory, and to his adoptive parents, who didn't even recognize him when at the point, came back to them for help and solitude. These dragons saw the only way of revenge is to destroy the world, pressuring their master into giving in to his instincts. It wasn't until he came into contact with an Ancient Being that his dark wishes were granted, and so returns to the Occult Research Club 10 years later, his dragons set onto destroying all of humanity with the goal of literally wiping everyone off and recreate the world anew with him as its true god. With that, all the factions tried their best to stop him Zarc, even going as far as to name these people that can match Zarc, the "Great War Powers". Unfortunately, one of their war powers disappeared, and so Zarc becomes the Dragon Overlord. Issei and Vali tried to stop him, but ended in their deaths with Ddraig and Albion turning against them and joining Zarc and as the world is almost destroyed. It looked like a repeat of the previous great faction war was about to dawn upon the world yet again. One of the peerages, formerly in Riser's peerage 20 years ago, was secretly an Ancient Being herself, revealed herself as Ray: The Ancient Being of Light. She took on her true form to Zarc and used her powers to split Zarc and herself into 4 different humans separated around the world. In her final moments before making herself powerless again, she angrily denounced Rias Gremory and the girls of Issei's harem saying that it was their fault that they let Zarc's anger take hold, and nearly costing the whole world. As Zarc got separated, Ray confronted Kurenai Himejima in a future timeline to guide his father in the right direction: one that didn't involve the world's demise all over again. Kurenai, at first, fought against Ray but stripped Kurenai down of his powers to also make him see one of the lessons that Zarc taught to Ray: that compassion is necessary for a person. Powers and Abilities Immense Charisma: Despite being a reborn devil, Zarc has shown to be one of the most powerful commanders on Earth. Even when he was training, the immensity of his power was felt by the likes of Ddraig and Albion. Immense Demonic Power: Since his inception with his 4 dragon-like counterparts, Zarc is one of the most intensely devastating Devils in the Underworld, if not one of the most powerful. In fact, along with Sirzech, Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he is one of four Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, far exceeding even those of the Four Original Satans. Kurenai stated that if Zarc were to evolve, even more, he could have the power to literally make the entire Khaos Brigade knee before him. * Dragon Essence: A power exclusive only to Zarc, this grants him the ability to summon forth dragons of all shapes and sizes from any myth or history in exchange for his magical power. Upon summon, Zarc has the choice to either bond with the dragon physically and gain its abilities, or let it exist as a separate entity and follow Zarc. Whichever the case, he can only maintain at max 5 dragons at a time, and he cannot use spells as proficiently as bishops can. Alongside this, he is able to feel the pain that his summoned dragons when they take physical damage. * Enhanced senses - '''Upon becoming a reborn devil, Zarc gained sharp senses and reflexes, as he is able now to hear better than a regular human being and defend himself against certain attacks. '''Novice Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zarc is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He's been able to hold his own against pawns by using quick martial arts. Immense Strength: '''Like a devil, Zarc makes up his lack of good magic with his strength in controlling his summoned dragons. He was shown to have a great deal of physical and mental strength during the rating games as shown when he was servery injuring a Riser Phenex peerage member. '''Immense Speed: '''Zarc's speed and reflexes are just as great as his strength. He is capable of swinging from place to place at the incredible speed that appears to be so fast that some people claim that he has been in two places at once. '''Moderate Durability: Zarc, before his peak before becoming Zarc The Dragon Overlord, can withstand the hardest of hits and powerful spells, but not from that of a bishop or that from a Fallen Angel or Angel. Semi-Immortality: Thanks to his nature as a devil, Zarc has been able to nearly heal from all sorts of attacks that he encounters, and keep his young age intact. Flight: Like a devil, he can fly. His flight speed is the same as that of a bat. Immense Rage: Zarc possesses a near-infinite amount of rage within, which in turn, fuels his statism to go into a state of rage, and his eyes to white out and glow. This was shown when he battled Issei Hyoudou for a consecutive day despite Issei being heavily wounded, and wanting to stop. * Pain Suppressant: When Zarc has enough rage in his fight, he can cancel out any pain that he's receiving. Since he doesn't focus on the pain to draw himself back from the opponent, he can go all out. Equipment Unnamed Blade: Zarc wields a blade that he can use to fight his opponents in close combat. He often likes to treat it as a bladed tonfa during close-quarters combat. Transformation Zarc The Dragon Overlord: This colossal form is the result of his embrace with his inner hatred, alongside combining the powers of the four dragons into one supreme form. Zarc The Dragon Overlord is dark gray in color with dark tan sections on its wing blades and hips, and lime green lines running down its body. When around ordinary people, the Supreme King Dragon would be obscured by a predominantly black and dark violet form with green lines. While in this form, his physical appearance consists of a small, hourglass-like torso with a thick tail that is three to four times the length of the dragon's body and lined with barbs. It lacks actual legs to stand up on its own but instead keeps its place by using natural glands near the legs that emit an artificially made gravity field. Zarc The Dragon Overlord has small, t-rex like arms, but with larger scythe-shaped wrist blades at its disposal. The head can be considered an abomination of the two heavenly dragons, Albion and Ddraig, with a large crest protruding from the skull that is largely green, and two sets of gigantic horns, stemming from the side jaws. The wings of Zarc The Dragon Overlord are incredibly massive with a bone structure similar to that of a Wyvern's wing, with its lower, secondary wings taking on the form of enlarged fins. This form also displays an oval-like figure surrounding its mid-lower body, with spikes protruding outwards. When in this form, Zarc gains the following abilities: * Godly Enhanced Parameters: Fused with the power of the four servant dragons alongside that of the two heavenly dragons and an Ancient Being, all his previous powers and stats also get a massive boost. His strength nearly doubles with sheer power, and his telekinetic powers can reach the underworld, heaven, and earth itself. Even Zarc's physical strength is enough to shatter the armor of a Juggernaut Drive Sacred Gear. * ' Nigh Absolute Physical Perfection: With his immense demonic power evolved to a state where they cannot be classified, it's been speculated that he has also achieved a perfect physical form and that other supernatural powers and/or attack cannot hope to affect him. This was proven when Vali Lucifer tried to use his Compression Driver onto Zarc, but being completely unaffected by it. Even when Zarc would be obliterated by the combined efforts of Marvin Ryoudou, the current Kurenai Himejima, even Orphis herself, his physical perfection still remains, albeit still taking very light damage. ** Pheromone Toxin: Any attempt to try and absorb Zarc's power while he is in this form, will result in the opponent having to deal with extremely toxic chemicals that destroy the user's vital functions and reduce their lifespan. This further supports the fact that Zarc is a singular form, and his physical perfection will not allow any copycats to try to use his powers against him. This is shown when Issei tried to fuse both his Boosted Gear with the Corrupted Zarc's essence but suffered greatly when the pheromones took effect by destroyed his heart, and his ability to produce magic. In addition, he couldn't use the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail anymore. ** Reality Distortion: When Supreme King Zarc is shown or present within the likes of a Reality Warping God, the corruption of Zarc can influence the reality surrounding the world, to make it difficult for them to manipulate it. * Banishing Light: A signature move in Zarc's form. This technique allows Zarc creating a great storm of a lightning strike or a massive electrical blast from the dragon's mouths. The lighting generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it. The lightning created by the Imperator can be controlled, with great precision, by Zarc to attack only the targets he chooses, but has no control over the overall destructive power of the lightning. * Mental Anguish Attacks: When Zarc attacks a person with the use of his powers, the opponent will automatically experience massive trauma and painful flashbacks. This is because Zarc takes on the negative emotions of anything that has died from his hands, and transferring that pain towards the opponent in rage. * True Dragon Essence: When Zarc has other dragons in his control, they share an immunity essence that makes them be unaffected by any demonic, holy, extremely powerful or cursed attacks. Because Zarc is considered the pinnacle of dragons when he fused, its power can extend to the other dragons related to its bloodline. The green glowing areas of Zarc's body, also emit a strong charcoal-like smell to ward off any biological attacks. ** ' Dragon Summoning': like its predecessor, Zarc, it can summon forth other dragons, be it Albion, or Ddraig in its pure physical form and under Zarc's command. When summoned by this technique, they also get their physical properties enhanced and enhanced the range of attack. * Power Restriction: If the opponent decides to summon forth, or gain more weapons or transformations when facing him, or be in a 10 km radius of Zarc, he can easily obliterate its power before it can be used against him. This technique happens in a split of a second, making it seem that it happened in an instant, and leaving Zarc open to other plans of attack. This type of ability comes in the form of divine lightning that strikes on its foes. * ' Anti-Gravity Glands: embedded in his lower "leg" parts are two to four large plantings of leg-like shields. Those shields house the dragon capability to keep itself in a low atmosphere, glands. The glands resonate with one another, creating an artificial boundary that pushes the gravitational pull of the Earth itself, maintaining its height. * Destruction Burst: The Supreme King Zarc can emit a huge energy-like plasma beam towards its foes that is strong enough to destroy entire continents with ease. Category:Fanon Male Characters